Rollerday
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and the gang are now sixteen, and Isabella gives the boys the idea for the day. Meanwhile, Vanessa's friend Chrissy, an OC, goes with her to Doofenshmirtz, and discovers  a secret. Written by me and my friend RosyInkLiv54. Mentions God.


**This is a story that me and RosyInkLiv54 are writing together, hope you like it **

**Dedication: (From Apostolic) To Rosy for writing this with me and most importantly to God for helping us write this, couldn't have done it without His help He's amazing!**

Sixteen year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked over to her friends Phineas and Ferb's backyard. She peered from behind the wooden fence and in a pure, sweet voice, said, "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" She still had the pureness and innocence she had when she was about thirteen years old.

Her black hair was way past her knees now. She had no interest in cutting it, and now that she had been going to Church with a friend Chrissy, she had been falling even more in love with God, and seeing how beautiful it is to let your hair grow long. For she had learned, that a woman's hair is her glory. Instead of having a pink bow in her hair, her hair was pulled back behind a black headband that had a pink bow on the side. Her outfit was now a pink halter dress, that went below her knees and had a bow on the side over a white puffy sleeved blouse. And she also wore white knee length go-go boots.

The young inventor was sitting next to his brother, under the tree in his backyard, when he head a familiar voice. Smiling, he looked up from his musings at the girl from across the street.

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas Flynn said brightly. "Actually, we're still trying to think of something to do."

Even though they were older, he and his brother Ferb Fletcher still liked to try and make the most of every day.

"Oh, well," Isabella began, her blue eyes shining. "Last week I was at the skating rink for my cousin's

birthday, and his sister skated up to me, and told me that she wished the skates had steering wheels. Made

me think of you guys, that this would be something that'd inspire you for an idea." She said the last part in a

dramatic manner

The red-head's eyes widened with excitement and his mouth spread into a wide grin.

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed happily. Leaping to his feet, he turned to his brother and exclaimed, "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Isabella!" Phineas said, turning to her. "You gather up the Fireside Girls. If you guys get the skates, Ferb and I can get the steering wheels."

Isabella nodded, "Okay!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She ran off to get the fireside girls, and the skates.

Just then Candace came outside, "Phineas, what are you doing?" She asked, but in a tone sweeter than she

usually did. Ever since she has been hanging with a friend named Chrissy, she has been going to Church

with her and has fallen in love with God. She didn't have a need to bust her brothers, she still had the urge

sometimes but she prayed for God to help as often as she could.

"Well," Phineas said, "at the moment, nothing. But in a few minutes, we're going to be making steering wheel skates!" He said the last part enthusiastically, throwing his arms out wide.

Candace raised an eyebrow, "Steering wheel skates?"

"Yeah!" Phineas said. "Roller skates that are controlled with steering wheels!"

Candace looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Well, that does sound interesting. Will it be as fun without the

wheels?"

Phineas smiled.

"I don't know! We'll be the first people to invent them, so I hope so!"

Candace felt the urge to bust, should she tell her mom. Some of the things they do could be dangerous, and

she should let her mom know what they were doing. Or would she just be causing unnecessary trouble with

her brother? What was a sister to do? And what would her mom say, if she found out what they had been

doing all these years?

"So, where'd you get this idea?" Candace asked, which was odd, cause she had no idea why she wanted to know.

"It was actually Isabella's idea!" Phineas said. "She and the Fireside Girls already went off to get the skates. Do you want to join us?"

Candace thought about it. "Isabella's idea, hmm." She knew her brother either did a lot of things of the girl

across the street, or did some of her ideas.

Phineas simply waited for Candace to respond. He liked it when she joined in their activities.

As Candace thought about this, she felt like she need to just embrace each moment God gave her. So she

nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm in."

Phineas's smile broadened.

"Great! It's probably going to be _awesome!_"

Chrissy Bell rang the doorbell to her friend Vanessa's Doofenshmirtz house.

Vanessa looked up from her laptop on which she had been typing, then stood up and made her way to the door, turning down the music on her ipod.

The door swung inward to reveal her friend.

"Hey Chrissy!" she said inviting her in.

"Hey Nessa," Chrissy smiled, stepping into the home. "How are you today?"

Vanessa closed the door after Chrissy entered.

"I am very good thanks! How are you?" She led Chrissy into the living room.

"I'm great, God's been blessing me." Chrissy stated.

Just then the phone rang.

"Sorry," Vanessa said, "I'll be just one minute."

She walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Vanessa, hello!" The voice on the other end. "It's your father, I was just wondering when you were going

to come over? Do you need a ride?"

Vanessa groaned inwardly. She had completely forgotten that it was her weekend with her dad when she had invited Chrissy over to her house.

She turned and looked at her friend. She wasn't quite sure she wanted Chrissy to know that her dad was so eccentric, and wanted to be 'evil.' But she _really_ wanted to hang out with her friend, so finally, putting her hand over the mouthpiece, she asked,

"It's my dad. I forgot that I was going over to his house today." She hesitated. "If you want you're more than welcome to come over, but I have to warn you: he's a little…different."

Chrissy nodded. "Sure!" she answered.

Vanessa nodded as well with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," she said over the phone. "Listen, I already have a friend over, so would it be alright if she came too?"

"Sure, dear, of course it's okay! You guys can see my evil plan!" Doof exclaimed.

Vanessa's eyes widened with slight horror. Great. He was counting on it.

"Well, I guess you can pick us up whenever's fine with you."

"Okay Vanessa dear, I'll pick you up in a short while. Love you!" Doof said.

"I love you too dad. See you in a bit." Then she hung up the phone on the receiver and turned to her friend. "He'll be here in a little while," she said. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Chrissy shrugged, 'I'm not sure, watch a thirty minute show?"

"Sure, that's fine," Vanessa replied. She switched the on television and they watched as they waited.

Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was working on his latest inator.

He wanted to wait a few minutes to see if Perry would be here, before he went to pick up his daughter.

While the boys were brainstorming for their latest invention, Perry slipped out of sight, and donned his 1940's fedora. After making sure no one was around, he used a remote to open the door to his secret lair, and stepped inside the elevator, which began to descend. When the doors opened again, he stepped out and made his way to the red, leather chair, upon which he sat. The giant screen before him flashed on, and a face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P." The face, Major Monogram, said. "Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual no good again. You

know what to do."

Perry saluted, before jumping onto his scooter, which he rode all the way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Upon arrival, he parked scooter, and used his rope gun to ascend to the topmost story. After he landed on the balcony, he dashed into the apartment.

Just then, a rope shot down from the ceiling and wrapped around Perry. A tall, but slouching figure came into view. It was a middle aged man, with brown scraggly hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" The man laughed. "How unpredictable. And by that, I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!"

He shouted. Then, he went on to say, "I would tell you my latest scheme, but I've got to go pick up my

daughter. No point in leaving you here, so I'll just take you with me." So, he picked up the platypus and

went on his way.

Perry simply rolled his eyes and allowed his nemesis to carry him through his apartment, down the elevator, and outside to his car. Of course, he was able to escape at any moment he chose, but he didn't actually mind. He thought of Doof as his friend.

Heinz got in the car and drove to Charlene's house in the hills. He put the car in park, got out and headed

towards the door. Then, he rang the doorbell and waited for Vanessa and her friend to come.

Vanessa looked up.

"That'd be him!" And she hurried to the door. "Hey dad!" she said with a quick hug.

She turned to her friend. "Dad, this is my friend Chrissy. Chrissy, this is my dad."

Chrissy extended her arm toward Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hello," Before she could even say 'Mr.", Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly added.

"Dr. It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, just so you'll know."

Chrissy nodded. "Oh okay, then , hello Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It's very nice to meet you sir."

Doofenshmirtz shook her hand, taken aback by her kindness. There was something about this girl, a light in

her eyes that just screamed of this love that Doofenshmirtz never knew about. It seemed intriguing to him

though. Like this Love was calling him to get to know Him.

Doofenshmirtz shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Right, let's go to the car. This way, girls." He told them as he led them to the car.

When they reached it, Vanessa got into the left side of the backseat. Before she had even closed the door, she saw the bound figure of Perry the Platypus in the passenger's seat.

Perry smiled apologetically at Vanessa. He pulled an arm out of the ropes and tipped his hat to her, before slipping it back.

Vanessa nearly burst out with a giggle. She covered her mouth with one hand, and gave a tiny wave with her other.

Chrissy got to the car and saw Perry. She stopped, "Uh, why is there a platypus, wearing a fedora, in

the front seat all tied up?"

Perry's eyes widened when he hear Chrissy's voice. She was friends with Candace! She had even held him before! If she found out he was a secret agent…

But it was too late to go into mindless domestic pet mode. She had already seen him with his hat on.

Vanessa merely shrugged.

"He's always tied up in some way or other. Thanks to my dad. Dad," she said, leaning out of the car slightly, "why did you bring Perry the Platypus?"

Perry flinched when Vanessa said his name.

Chrissy paused, "Wait, Perry? Candace's pet platypus is named Perry. What a weird coniwinkadink." She laughed. But then, she looked at Perry closely and gasped. "It is Perry!"

The platypus closed his eyes and groaned to himself. Then he looked over and glared at Doof that clearly said, "Thanks a lot!"

Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. "What? Is she a friend of yours?"

"What's going on?" Chrissy asked.

Perry shook his head in annoyance at Doof, then glanced back at Chrissy with an apologetic look. Suddenly his watch communicator went off. He quickly switched it on.

Monogram came on the screen. "Agent P? What's going on there?"

With a sigh, Perry held up his watch so that Monogram could see Doofenshmirtz, then moved it so that Vanessa and Chrissy could be seen.

"Great googly moogly!" Monogram exclaimed. "It seems like your cover has been blown."

"Cover?" Vanessa exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

Monogram sighed, "Agent P. is a secret agent for OWCA. You know that part. Well, if his cover family, or

someone close to his cover family were to find out that he's a secret agent, Perry would have to relocate to a

new family, a new place, a new nemesis."

"A new nemesis?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as much as Perry could really bug him sometimes, Perry was like

his best friend, and he would really miss him.

Perry felt a weight sink into his stomach. He didn't want to be relocated!

Suddenly half of a nose, one eye, a dozen freckles, and curly ginger hair entered the corner of the screen.

"Uh, sir?" said Carl the intern. "Agent P doesn't _have_ to be relocated does he?"

Monogram looked at Carl, "Of course he does." Then he thought about it, "Well, there is Doof's amnesia-

inator."

Carl nodded. He had been about to mention it.

"I'm telling you, I built no such thing!" Doofenshmirtz sang.

Chrissy's eyes widened, "Amnesia-inator!" She exclaimed in shock. That sounded a little dangerous and

scary.

"Amnesia-inator?" Vanessa exclaimed. "You mean, like have our memories erased?"

"You're correct, young lady." Monogram told Vanessa.

"Is there another way?" Chrissy asked.

Carl spoke up again.

"Sir, what if we only blast Doofenshmirtz? The girls don't really _have_ to have their memories erased…do they?"

Monogram turned to Carl. "That's a good idea Carl. But what about the girl, she now knows her friends pet

platypus is a secret agent."

"I won't tell, you can trust me with the secret sir." Chrissy promised. She saluted.

A broad smile spread across Carl's face. One could almost picture a light bulb flashing on above his head.

"We could recruit her into the Agency!" he said with glee.

Monogram thought about it. "No, that's not a good idea Carl." He yelled. Then he turned to Chrissy and

said, "I have an idea, how about you join the Agency!"

Chrissy stared at him. "Isn't that just what he said?" she pointed out, pointing to Carl.

"Eh, it's better when I say it." Monogram told her.

Carl facepalmed and Vanessa giggled. Perry merely watched in silence, hoping that Chrissy would agree. He didn't want her to have to lose her memory.

Chrissy also giggled, and then with a serious tone, she said, "Can I pray about that, it sounds like a good offer, but I want God's opinion on it."

Monogram admired that fact that she didn't want to make her decision without God. "Yes." He turned to

Carl. "Carl, why don't you go over there and blast Doofenshmirtz."

"Um, can I get an input on this? That's sounds dreadfully painful." Doofenshmirtz added in.

"Oh, don't worry Doof!" Carl said. "You won't feel a thing!" Then stopped and thought about it. "At least, I don't _think_ you'll feel a thing. In any case, you'll have you're memory erased anyway, so you won't remember the pain if there is any."

There was a flash, and suddenly Carl stood next to Doof's car.

"Oh, I was just using the teleporter we made a few weeks ago!" he explained, when he saw their amazement. "After testing it on Agent P, we finally got it working for humans too!"

"Well, hurry along with it." Doofenshmirtz ordered. "Wait, why do I have sudden déjà vu about having an

amnesia-inator being used on me before?"

"Because you built an Other-Dimensionator, met Agent P's owners, went to another dimension, discovered Agent P's secret identity, traveled through different dimensions, fought your alternate self in a big robot battle, and in the end had to be blasted with the amnesia-inator you forgot you built."

Carl said this all very fast, and didn't even give Doof a chance to respond as he blasted him. He then gave an apologetic smile to Perry and the girls.

"You might want to give him a moment or two," he said. Then he saluted and disappeared as he transported back next to Monogram before it switched off.

Chrissy saluted back.

Perry shook his head in silent amusement.

"Well that was weird and kind of funny," Vanessa said.

"Yes, Yes it was." Chrissy stated.

Just then, Doofenshmirtz shook his head and groaned. "What happened.

Chrissy had no idea what to tell him.

"Ummmmm….." Vanessa started. "Did you black out?"

Doofenshmirtz thought about it for a minute. "Yes, yes I did."

Vanessa glanced wide-eyed at Chrissy, then back at her father.

"So, um…are we going to go now?"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head, then nodded. "Oh, yes let's go." He hopped in the car.

"Pst." Chrissy whispered to Perry. "Might want to take of your hat."

Perry's eyes widened, and he discretely whipped his hat off and hid it.

Vanessa attempted to conceal a smirk.

The platypus winked at the two girls, before quickly going into 'mindless-domestic-pet' mode.

Chrissy winked back at Perry.

Doofenshmirtz then started the car and took off.


End file.
